Transformers prime Seeds of love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime has lost everything, his spark broken and lost, he finds twin human sparklings. He finds new purpose, and while he is being hunted by his once human allies. Primus sends him to another dimension when he is with new Autobots and has a fresh start with his human younglings. Slash befored warned -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers sad but true Hasbro does though, I only own Jenny and Ron…

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Pairings – flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Summary – Optimus Prime has lost everything, his spark broken and lost, he finds twin human sparklings. He finds new purpose, and while he is being hunted by his once human allies. Primus sends him to another dimension when he is with new Autobots and has a fresh start with his human younglings.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Transformers prime Seeds of love

Chapter 1

Betrayal, gloom and despair, it was easily the only emotions he felt now. He had managed to hide his energon signature, but that would not last long. He had felt lost and confused. He had led his Autobots for vorns, and now… he had no one to lead. He was alone, and he was the last of his race.

His once human allies known as NEST were disbanded, and taken from him, Samuel James Witwicky, Carly, and Mikaela, even Agent Simmons were gone taken from him. His Autobots. His dear comrades were hunted down by the governments. They were offlined. The governments had all concluded that all Cybertronians were evil and had to be destroyed. He had escaped capture, because he was leader and Prime, but they wanted him alive. He had heard some of the humans saying they wanted to learn about the Matrix, but they needed him alive to study it.

He had barely got by on only about a few hours of recharge. He was in need of fuel, and knew he would need it soon. He was tired, and tempted to just give up and allow his inevitable capture and death just happen now.

His spark hurt, his emotional pain was like a raging inferno. It burned brightly and consumed all in it's path and right now Optimus Prime just didn't care about anything anymore. He had lost everything, when all he wanted to do was protect. It was his duty as Prime, but now all his comrades were gone. He had no one norw, he was alone.

….

A young girl and boy, about the age of 8 or 9 were huddled together in an allyway. They lived on the streets. They had no family, but each other. They were twins, who had lost their family many years ago. Now, they had no one, it seemed no one wanted two rag abouts so they fended for themselves just barely getting by. They had dreamed of a family, and a safe haven to call their home. They wanted a bedroom, they wanted someone to love them and they wanted a pet if possible.

But what they had was absolutely nothing but each other to depend on, and even that was starting to grow thin. The night's bitter coldness, and bitterly freezing rain the past few nights made the twins start to get sick.

The blond boy and girl, huddled together but were shivering badly. "Ron, I am so cold," the little girl whispered.

"I know, I am too, Jenny." He said he said as they both held on tighter to each other.

"You filthy rug rags, get outta here!" yelled a man as he spit at the two children.

Ron grabbed his sister and they ran, they walked for what seemed like hours. They followed a dirt path into a wooded area, and as they started to huddle down. Ron looked up his blue eyes, gazed around the area, it sounded like someone crying.

"Do you hear that?" Ron asked as Jenny tried to listen.

"Someone crying?" she asked.

Ron grabbed her hand, "Come on, follow me." He said as they went deeper into the woods.

They entered a field, and saw a huge flamed robot on the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please Primus, do not leave me please, I have tried for so long. I tried to protect the innocent, and now I am alone." Optimus cried as he heard movement and froze.

He turned his helm wearily and saw the two children there, his spark pulsed and raced wildly within his chest cavity.

The little girl unafraid walked up to the distraught Autobot leader, she climbed into his hand. Optimus confused, glanced at the little human sparkling in his hand. Ron ran up and climbed inside of his hand too and snuggled up to his sister. They went to sleep like that, while Optimus still confused and silenced by the what the human sparklings did. He brought them closer, and sat back against a big tree. He was not sure what to make of this situation or the two human sparklings. His intakes sputtered, as he shifted and transformed around the two human sparklings to protect them.

He was not sure why they trusted him, he hadn't done anything right but he allowed the pull of recharge to take him. He had masked his energon signal for now….. for now he was safe.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N – So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

/N – Optimus' holoform is actually based off Peter Cullen lol, I thought it would be kind of cool for his holoform to be based off the one who voices him.

Chapter 2

Optimus let his warm air blow over the two human younglings, while his holoform activated. His holoform, he had perfected. The holoform a small build human male, with short black hair, and a mustache. His eyes filled with compassion, yet that vulnerable wistful look. His eyes told the story of how he felt. Years of betrayal and pain, which the war had done to him. Though, his compassion never left him at all, he would always care until his dying day. That was probably what separated him from other primes, his compassion, it was the test to what and who he really was.

He gazed down at the two human younglings, he wondered why these two little ones were out in the cold instead of being home. Though, they were both sadly unkept for younglings, he recalled Colonel Lennox's daughter. This was not the way human younglings were supposed to be kept.

"What has happened to you two younglings?" Optimus asked.

He could not understand how a human could allow such things to happen to younglings. Though, he felt his outlook on humans period had changed drastically since the last few vorns. It was sad actually.

Optimus looked away, and just sat on the driver seat. He turned his head only when there were sounds coming from the two human younglings. He saw the little boy watching him then, and he was not sure how to approach him.

"Hey, you're Optimus Prime," he said with wonder.

"Yes, I am Optimus Prime," he said sadly.

"You saved Earth, we heard another talk about you." Ron said.

"Your creators?" Optimus asked.

"No, our parents died, we have no family. We live on the streets, no one wants us anyway." Ron said. "I look after my sister, I am Ron and my sister's name is Jenny." Ron explained as Optimus felt a twinge of sadness deep within his spark.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I wondered if I could protect these two, and try to be an adopted creator. I had done so with Bumblebee for vorns, and he turned out alright.

My spark raced at the thought of Bumblebee, he was taken from much too soon. I didn't know I was leaking, or what humans called crying until Ron touched my holoform's face.

"Don't cry, Optimus," he said to me.

"Ron, would you and your sister wish to stay with me, I am not human but I can protect you and at least try to give you want you need and deserve." I said.

"You would take us in, really?" Ron asked.

"Yes, if that is your desire than yes," I said.

He woke his sister up, who looked right at me. She smiled then and waved at me. I waved back to her, and smiled.

"Optimus is taking us in, Jenny," he said.

"Really….?" She asked.

"Yesh," he said as his sister threw herself into my holoform's arms.

"Thank you, Optimus," she said holding onto me, and for the first time in a long time I felt hope.

I held onto both of them now, as her brother also went into my arms. I started to really feel like I could be needed, and loved from the ashes of despair and destruction.

**(In another dimention all together)**

Swords crossed, as Optimus Prime once more battled Megatron over another energon mine. "Give it up, Optimus, you will always be outnumbered and out gunned. We are the ones who will always be far more superior than you and your Autobots." Megatron bragged as his blade entered his side wounding the leader to give him enough time to get his energon spoils and bridge out.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge, Optimus is hurt." Bulkhead said.

Optimus glanced down at his injury, it was not as bad as it looked. He was growing tired of this battle though, hew much more was supposed to happen, before things would change?

He felt Bulkhead and Bumblebee help him up, he was so tired of the war and most of all of being alone. He set himself apart from the others, mostly because they also did not clamber to be around him after battles or just in general. It hurt. He knew what they saw, he knew what everone saw him as leader and prime. That would always be what they saw, never anything more than that. Why would they, he was only their leader and prime.

Why would they care, but it still hurt him and stung his spark.


End file.
